1. Technical Field
This invention relates to mail box and newspaper signaling devices that are used to indicate when delivery takes place. They are activated by placement of the material within the box indicating to the owner the presence of delivered material within.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different structural arrangements that respond by the insertion of material within the box, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,307,242, 1,354,106, 3,166,241, 3,275,288 and 4,089,460.
In U.S. Patent No. 1,307,242 a mail box is disclosed having a off centered pivoted platform that tips forward when mail is placed thereon raising the indicator flag extending out of the top of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,106 is drawn towards a mail box signal having a centralized pivot disk with a signal flag attached thereto. A movable bottom is pivoted at one end so that upon receipt of mail the bottom will drop, rotating the disk and thus raising the signal flag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,241 has a hinged mail support plate engaged at one end over a crank with a flag attached thereto. Upon activation of the device the supporting plate drives the crank, lowering the flag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,228 an automatic signalling delivery box can be having a one-piece resilient spring member secured at one end within the box with the opposite free end extending outwardly therefrom. A reflector is mounted on the free end which becomes visible upon activation below the box.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,460 a device is drawn towards a signalling mechanism having a counter balance weighted mail receiving platform using movable weights within. Mail deposited within the box on the platform offsets the pre-balanced mechanism activating a signalling arm extending upwardly along the back wall of the box.